1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle armrest positioning assembly for supporting an armrest on a vehicle seat frame.
2. Background Art
Many vehicle seats include one or two armrests for providing seating comfort. These armrests have previously been pivoted between a generally forward and horizontal use position and a generally vertical but slightly rearwardly inclined nonuse position.